


Music

by DoubleMastectomy



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Found Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMastectomy/pseuds/DoubleMastectomy
Summary: The Ultra V's listen to music together // short and unfinished fic
Relationships: Val Velocity & Vamos & Vaya & Vinyl & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this isn't a fully finished fic! this is just a scrap of writing. I've come back to it a few times, every few weeks/months, to try and turn it into something more but tbh I think it'll stay a scrap forever. So, I'd rather have it be a published scrap than just sit in my google docs collecting dust! I hope you get something out of it at least

“Got something picked out?”

Vinyl nodded, loosely shaking a cassette by his head as evidence.

“Fuck yeah.” Volume took it off his hands and turned to the rest of the Ultra V’s. “Anybody wanna volunteer as first or should I just go ahead and plug this one in?”

Vinyl sat down next to Vamos cross legged and ran his hands over the speckled carpet at his sides.

“Wait!” Vamos spoke up, “Been sitting on this all day. Found it myself!” Xe handed Volume a scratched up CD labelled in sharpie as "Mixtape #5".

Volume moved their cassette player to the side and pulled their CD player closer.

“Where the hell did you just ‘find’ a CD,” Val scoffed.

“I didn’t borrow any of your carbons for it, if that’s what you’re accusing me of.”

“If you took my carbons I would’ve noticed. What I was accusing you of was taking it from someone else." He sat up a little straighter. "The Nest isn’t a free-for-all, like you all seem to believe. I don’t want any unnecessary fights breaking out 'cause of your dumb slip-ups.”

Vaya laughed, “You’re one to talk!”

“Everyone be quiet. It doesn’t matter where Vamos got it, we’re listening now.” Volume clicked down the play button. The CD began to hum and spin under the clear cover and Val leaned back again letting it go for now.

As a low trembling note rose up, Vamos leaned over to Vinyl and whispered, “I actually found it on that body you and Val ghosted last week.”

Vinyl smirked at Vamos. He kissed the top of xer head and wrapped an arm around xer shoulders, pulling xem into his side.

The CD wasn't in the best condition but the group stayed respectfully silent while it played. It was some pre-war pop that skipped every other beat from the scratches. And on occasion it produced a slightly garbled sound, until side A reached its end. Volume ejected it.

“Any thoughts?”

Everyone was silent for a beat. Them Vamos said, “Yeah kinda bland. I was hoping for a gem on that.”

“Did you not listen to it first?” Vaya poked xem in the side with a smile.

“No! I wanted a surprise!”

“Dumbass!”

“Sandpup!”

They two’s back and forth quickly devolved into playful wrestling. Vamos tackled Vaya and nearly kicked Val in the process.

“Knock it off,” Val pried them apart. “Can’t we just move on to the next track already?”

“Why?” Volume laughed, “Did you bring something to share, Valentine?” He drew out Val’s full name, like a lighthearted taunt.

Val shook his head and looked away. “I know Tommy had a sale this week but I didn’t recognize any of the artists. So I bought something useful instead." He swiveled his hand vaguely. "Just some power pup or something. We shouldn’t be wasting carbons on this shit anyway.”

“Thank fuck you didn’t! Waste carbons I mean - Chow Mein only stocks mainstream tracks!”

Vaya piggybacked on Vamos’ statement, “- And soggy mainstream too. He never even has any Mad Gear of Loretta.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated!


End file.
